List of Light Novels
Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi (いつか天魔の黒ウサギ) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kagami Takaya (鏡貴也), who is also the author of the 伝説の勇者の伝説 (Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu/The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) series, with illustrations by Kamiya Yuu (榎宮祐), published by Fujimi Shobo under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko label. Story Synopsis A freshman of Miyasaka High, Kurogane Taito was average at everything. And all this while, he had believed himself to be an ordinary regular guy. But, he was wrong. The reason was because of a certain event 9 years ago. For the sake of a promise he had made then, he had already stopped being ordinary a long time ago. However, not a single fragment of his memory about that promise remained. Who had stolen his memory and to what ends? One day, as a consequence of a certain event that had descended upon his ordinary life, his memories were restored. That marked the beginning of his “extraordinary” life... '--- you’ve finally died. I’ve been long waiting for this day ---' I’ve always thought that I’m a supporting character in life. But once again, it starts from here. My story. I’ll “die 7 times” for your sake Everything starts from that promise. A story of a reverse school fantasy! List of Light Novels Volume 2 - The << Moon >> Rising Noon Break *Prologue - The Sky Seen By Tsukuyomi Is Crimson *Chapter 1: Incursion *Chapter 2: The Silver Servant *Chapter 3: The Moon Rises *Chapter 4: The Moon Sways *Chapter 5: The Moon Falls *Chapter 6: And Then The Tenma Is Sung *Afterword Volume 3 - The School Road Of Spiriting Away *Prologue: The Usual School Road --- *Chapter 1: The Sun Returns *Chapter 2: Jet Black and Deep Crimson *Chapter 3: Crow and Rabbit *Chapter 4: Shigure Haruka and Saitohimea *Chapter 5: Wish and Price *Prologue: --- The School Road of Spiriting Away *Afterword Volume 4: The Student Council Room Of A Moonlight Flit *Prologue: School of << Bliss >> --- *Chapter 1: Travelling to Outside of Human World *Chapter 2: Consideration of Daily Routine Management *Chapter 3: The Spell Bite of Deep Entwinement *Chapter 4: The Student Council Troupe That Does A Moonlight Flit *Chapter 5: Disguising the Inside of Darkness *Chapter 6: The Organization That Erases The World’s Terribleness *Epilogue: --- School of << Despair >> File:Vol4.jpg|4th Light Novel. File:Vol5.jpg|5th Light Novel. *Afterword Volume 5: The Catastrophe of Summer Vacation *Prologue: --- The Start of Premonition Dreams *Chapter 1: Red Examination Script *Chapter 2: Blue Summer Vacation *Chapter 3: White Demon *Chapter 4: Black Rabbit *Prologue: The Start of Nightmare --- *Afterword Volume 6: The Absent Rabbit *Prologue: --- This Darkness *Chapter 1: The Summer Vacation’s Student Council Room *Chapter 2: The Absent Rabbit *Chapter 3: Ancient Dragon *Chapter 4: Two Witches *Chapter 5: The << Posion’s >> Promise *Epilogue: --- The Sword That Sunders Night File:481683.jpg|6th Light Novel. File:Vol7.jpg|7th Light Novel. *Afterword Volume 7: Goodbye By Second Trimester *Prologue: --- The Decided Future *Chapter 1: The End of Summer *Chapter 2: Attack *Chapter 3: The Crow and Rabbit That Accepts The Oracle *Chapter 4: Goodbye By Second Trimester *Afterword Category:Media Category:Miscellaneous